The Clinical Research Resources (CRR) unit coordinates administrative and patient care services for the clinical research conducted by members of the Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center. The CRR is involved in the performance of a clinical trial from conception of the protocol through the multiple levels of review to implementation and completion. The CRR now includes the services of the Clinical Trials Office and Patient Research Resource, to incorporate all services concerning protocol management in one unit. Accordingly, the name of the combined unit is now Clinical Research Resources. Many enhancements in data collection, recording and analysis have been introduced since the 1993 Core grant presentation. The CRR has further improve the coordination of the review of all cancer related protocols by the Center's various clinical shared resources, the Clinical Executive Management Committee, other internal review committees and external agencies. It also has increased the level and cultural diversity of its nursing personnel. With new clinical facilities both in place and planned, the functions of the CRR have become essential for the optimal coupling of patient care and clinical research within the large and diverse clinical setting of NYU Medical Center.